Jezabel Karup
Character Jezabel is a polar bear and Karup's wife. She had an affair with her husband's friend, Huk, who brutally murdered her twin sister Dinah, and had she had to get revenge on Huk. In Arctic Nation, when she was at her sister's funeral after her husband was lynched by Huk, Blacksad reveals her cleavage in front of people at the cemetery, and a black spot appears on her chest. She is not a fully white polar bear. Her mother was a brown bear, and her father was actually Karup. As apart of a predominately white neighborhood, her father became physically abusive towards her mother, in order to be like the other people in the neighborhood. When her mother was pregnant with her and Dinah, he left the home and never returned. He left her out in the winter cold to die alone, and pregnant with his daughters. Luckily the mother survived and gave birth to them. When Jezabel and Dinah became adults, their mother passed away, leaving them to love and care for each other. But Jezabel became embittered and schemed to take revenge upon her father. She posed as a wealthy white socialite and seduced Karup (while keeping their relation as dather and daughter secret from him) until she got him to marry her, though she told him upfront their marriage would be one of convenience and no sex (in order to avoid committing incest). She then wooed Karup's friend from arctic Nation, Huk, and they became secret lovers behind Karup's back. She convinced Huk to help her ruin Karup by anonymously spreading rumors of Karup being a pedophile, and then cajoled her sister Dinah to work for her and Karup as a maid and then have Dinah's daughter, Kaylie, "disappear" to plant suspicions among the community that Karup was responsible for the girl's disappearance. Jezabel's scheme worked but not without cost: Without her knowledge, Huk spontaneously murdered Dinah "to keep her mouth shut" although Jezabel believed if she'd told Huk Dinah was her sister he would not have done so. Either way, Huk convinced the other members of Arctic Nation to lynch Karup, as they'd come to believe he was abusing their children in his church choir. Jezabel then approached Huk at his home and murdered him in his garage with a screwdriver through his eye and into his brain. Although she was satisfied to have avenged her mother, Blacksad approached Jezabel after Karup's funeral and she had approached Dina's grave and he revealed her cleavage, which bore a black birthmark similar to the white one her sister Dinah had, proving they were twin sisters. She confessed her whole crime to Blacksad, who scolded her for leaving her niece without her mother and left Jezabel alone in the cold with her regrets as she realized what she had done to her niece. Appearance She has white fur, long, wavy blonde hair, and blue eyes. She has a black fur patch on her chest. Category:Female Characters Category:Murderers Category:Bears